


The dark before the dawn

by mara_cas



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Demon Eiji, Demon Summoning, Demon hunter Ash, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Forbidden Love, Happy Ending, M/M, it's all fun and games until they fall in love and the angst kicks in, kinda slowburn, references to past abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:40:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mara_cas/pseuds/mara_cas
Summary: Ash Lynx is a demon hunter in training, attending the prestigious Lumen Academy of Witchcraft.One night, he summons Eiji, a demon he fails to exorcise, and finds himself bound to him. As Ash attempts to get rid of the demon and Eiji tries to take his soul to another realm, they might find each other attached by something stronger than a spell.Or, Ash falls in love with the demon he is supposed to exorcise, and everything goes downhill from there.
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 11
Kudos: 97





	The dark before the dawn

Ever since its creation in 1777, The Lumen Academy of Witchcraft had been considered as the best university to attend for those born with particular talents. Men and women from all around the globe chose the Academy for its advanced programs and eminent teachers. It had produced famous figures, from sorcerers to soothsayers, and of course, the occasional demon hunters.

The latter profession was the one Aslan J. Callenreese, already known in the magical field under the alias of Ash Lynx due to several feats he had accomplished by his older brother’s side, was pursuing. 

Although for now, Ash’s life wasn’t much of a hectic adventure, as he still had three whole years to complete at the Academy before hoping to pass the dreaded Final Exam delivering the license of demon hunter, and join his brother in his quest around the world.

Or, so it should have been. But Ash had plans other than to sit around and wait years before getting his license; which explained why tonight, like every other night of every other school-day, he had sneaked in the school library to study until his eyes couldn’t stay open any longer.

And tonight, like every other night, he was shortly joined by his best friend, which forced the library’s doors open with a spell they had perfected together, and walked toward Ash’s favorite reading spot with a purpose.

“Hey Ash! Whatcha reading?”

Ash shrugged silently, and Shorter took that as an invitation to slump down next to him, already reaching for the book sprawled before Ash on the table. The complicated ornaments embroidered on the sleeves of his night blue robe caught the dim light of the candle, and they gleamed silver in the dark.

“Ooh demonology? That’s quite the scary reading at such an hour of the night.” Shorter frowned, giving the book back to Ash after a quick glance over. “What are you even reading that for? We won’t be having demonology classes until our final year.”

Shorter had just put his finger on yet another problem Ash had with the school. He understood the need to have a core curriculum attended by every student of the academy, no matter the magical profession one wished to pursuit, and enjoyed most of his classes save from divination. But to wait until the very last year to attend demonology classes when it was his future field of work… Now, that was troublesome.

Ash closed his book with a sigh, knowing from experience he wouldn’t get to read more of it until he satisfied his friend’s curiosity.

“I talked to Professor Blanca.” he began quietly. “And he said there was a way for any student to fast forward to the Final Exam. If I take the exam early, I will still have to attend the three next years of classes of course, but I will already possess a derogatory license allowing me to take side jobs as a demon hunter.”

“Oh I’ve heard of that one.” Shorter acquiesced. “But isn’t it really hard to convince Professors to let you attempt to pass it? It’s said there’s only one dude in the school with us right now who managed to convince the Professors _and_ successfully pass the exam afterward.”

“Yep, Cain Blood, in third year. We talked already, he’s a chill guy.”

“Didn’t he have to do a bunch of tasks to show off his skills for the Professors to agree to let him pass it?” Shorter leaned back in his seat, expression thoughtful. “I’ve heard he had to achieve crazy things in every last one of his classes before they even considered it.”

“That’s right. I’ve already met with all our teachers and met their requirements… There’s only one class left: Professor Blanca refuses to let me attempt the task he requires until at least next year.”

“Professor Blanca? So, the last task has to do with demonology?” Shorter’s eyes widened. “Don’t tell me… you have to summon a demon to meet Professor Blanca’s requirement?”

Ash sighed. “Nothing so simple. I have to _exorcise_ a demon, and bring Professor Blanca the ashes it will leave behind.”

Shorter’s mouth had gone slack. “No way… No wonder he doesn’t want you to attempt such a thing in your second year!” When Ash stayed silent in response, Shorter narrowed his eyes at him. “Wait a minute… you are _not_ planning on trying to exorcise a demon this year anyway, right?” 

“If I bring the ashes of a demon to Professor Blanca, he will be forced to admit I’m ready to take the final exam.”

“Shit, Ash…” Shorter grazed at his nape. “I know you’re all smart and mighty, but still… There’s a reason we only take demonology in our final year. You’re not supposed to summon a demon by yourself and exorcise it in your corner, it’s too dangerous.”

“Which is why I’m documenting myself thoroughly before attempting anything.” 

“Ash…”

“It’s okay Shorter, I’m not saying I’ll attempt a demon summoning or anything tonight. For now, I’m just researching.” Ash reclined in his chair, muffling a yawn. “It’s not that dangerous if you’re prepared, anyway. Cain Blood did it in his third year, so it must not be that complicated.”

“Right… I suppose if someone can pass the exam in his second year at the academy, it’s you.” Shorter admitted after a pause. “Still, promise me you’ll be careful, alright? I know you want to help your brother as soon as you can, but this isn’t worth risking your life.”

“Don’t worry,” Ash grinned at him. “You know _careful_ is my middle name.”

“Really? I’ve only ever known your middle name was a mysterious J—something, and always assumed it was the J of Jackass. Aslan Jackass Callenreese.”

Ash groaned. “Really funny, dude.”

When they silently left the library side by side to head to their respective rooms, about an hour later, Ash hid a book under his loose long-sleeved shirt. The night was still young, and he planned to use every minute of it to study.

⋅⋅⋅✧⋅⋅ﾟ⋅⋅✧⋅⋅ﾟ⋅⋅✧⋅∙･☽･ﾟ･☾･∙⋅✧⋅⋅ﾟ⋅⋅✧⋅⋅ﾟ⋅⋅✧⋅⋅⋅

Contrary to popular belief, Ash Lynx wasn’t an impulsive man. Or so he repeated himself as he finished painting the summoning circle on the floor of his bedroom at two in the morning.

He lit candles at each point of the pentacle he had drawn, then double checked the sigils. Surely if he was as impulsive as others said, he wouldn’t have put so much care in his preparations, would he? It didn’t hurt either that he had read every book the school library had to offer on demonology from cover to cover.

He was ready. Taking his grimoire in hands, he began to read the incantation he had been practicing, careful to pronounce every syllable as it was intended to be said.

The interior of the pentagram filled up with smoke, and soon the whole room was fogged, until it was even hard to discern the words making up the incantation. It didn’t matter, Ash knew each sentence by heart, and he continued to intone his spell until he reached the last word of it.

Then, he lifted his eyes off his grimoire and stared at the pentagram expectantly, heart beating erratically in his chest.

The heavy smoke was already dissipating, leaving behind an acrid scent which dried out Ash’s throat and made him cough. A humanoid form was beginning to be discernible through the smolder, standing black against grey at the center of the pentagram.

Ash retained his breath, heart pounding even quicker in his chest. The silhouette didn’t move, but a voice suddenly arose from the thick fog, startling Ash.

“You who have called for me, what does your heart desire?”

Ash took a step back, taken aback by the tone of the voice. It had echoed eerily in the room, but it sounded nothing like the gritty rattle he had been expecting to hear from a demon’s mouth.

“I won’t be making any deal with you, demon.” Ash declared to the mist, stilling his resolve. “Be prepared to meet your end, as I am here to exorcise you!”

Again, the form stayed still behind the curtain of fog, but Ash decided not to wait for a reaction and begun to recite his spell. Holding his grimoire level with his eyes, he pronounced each word of the litany with utter care, and was left breathless by the end of it.

He raised his eyes from his grimoire, searching the smolder for a trace of the demon and expecting to find none. The room had darkened while he recited his spell, the candles blown out by a magical force.

“Are you done?”

Ash jumped out of his skin at the sound of the voice, which came again from the heart of the fog, with an amused tilt to its tone, this time.

The spell hadn’t worked. Clenching his teeth, Ash raised his grimoire again, hurrying to begin a new spell.

He tried every variation of every incantation he knew, and still, the form in the fog didn’t budge.

At one point, it even outright _yawned_.

“Surely you must be done, this time.” the demon said finally, sounding not so amused anymore. “Can’t you tell me your heart’s desire, and be done with it?”

“I- I’m going to exorcise you.” Ash sputtered, left exhausted by the energy he had given into his spells. “That is my heart’s desire.”

His declaration was met by a laugh. “Ah, that’s the one thing I can’t accept as a wish. Please, find something else to ask for. Surely human, you must have other desires, right? What about fame? Fortune? Love? Power?”

“I don’t want any of those things. I called you so I could exorcise you, and I’m going to do just that.”

The demon stayed silent for a beat. “So stubborn...” he sighed softly. “I guess it can’t be helped, then. I better make myself comfortable while I wait for you to give in.”

As he finished his sentence, a sudden sweep of wind took away the residual fog, and the form came into focus. The demon took a step closer just as Ash stepped back, his back hitting the wall behind him.

It was his first time seeing a demon in the flesh. He had seen illustrations before, had taken classes depicting their kind, but none of that came close to describe the demon’s appearance. In a flash, he thought catching glimpse of a pair of large dark wings, but it disappeared from his sight as the demon walked in the moonlight, allowing Ash to see him entirely.

Midnight-black hair and deep eyes, the color of the ground after rain, and beautiful features softened by a smile. Apart for two short black horns sticking out his curls, nothing in the demon’s appearance denoted his real nature.

Ash had been warned against the delusive charm of demons, knew they used seduction as a weapon and could revert the most faithful priest. And still, he felt totally disarmed when the demon’s lips curled up higher again in a gentle smile.

He seemed nearly harmless, standing like this in Ash’s room, innocent doe eyes gleaming with curiosity. For a second, Ash wondered if he hadn’t failed more spectacularly than he’d first thought, and summoned an angel instead, even as he was deeply aware such a thing was impossible.

Then, the demon walked out of the pentagram as if it was nothing but a scribble painted on the floor by a troublesome kid, and Ash came back to himself.

“Wait— Stay back— I’m—” Ash raised his grimoire again, furiously reciting the first spell he laid his eyes on, but the demon did nothing else but pause, listening to Ash’s litany with the shadow of a pout on his face.

Ash was carrying on with a second spell, when the demon lost his patience.

“Gosh, when will you understand that it’s no use?” he said, exasperation transpiring from his tone. “I’m not someone you can exorcise with such basic spells. Next time you want to exorcise a demon, call for a weaker one.”

Ash shuddered, only now realizing how thoroughly he had fucked up. A demon could only be exorcised by the person who called him in the first time, and if Ash was not powerful enough to get rid of this one… what was going to happen to him?

“So?” the demon darted a brow. “Are you going to make a deal with me?”

Ash lowered his grimoire, the beginning of an idea already forming in his mind.

“You… are stuck in our realm until I make a deal with you or exorcise you, is that right?”

The demon’s lips stretched into a pout again, and Ash had to make a conscious effort to ignore how _human_ the expression was.

“You know it is.” he admitted reluctantly. “So hurry up and announce your heart’s desire, please.”

Ash felt a smile sharpen on his lips. “No.” he declared tranquilly, smile widening when the demon blinked, clearly surprised.

“No?”

“I won’t make a deal with you. Ever. You are going to stay in our realm until I figure out a way to exorcise you.”

The demon frowned, his deep eyes searching Ash’s face. “You do know I am bound to your side until that happens, if it ever happens, right?”

“I do.”

“Interesting…” A smile lit up the demon’s face again. “I guess I don’t really have a choice. I must warn you though, I will keep trying to exhort a deal out of you while you waste your time trying to find a way to exorcise me, and a human’s patience can’t measure to a demon’s one.”

“I’ll take that gamble. I don’t have much of a choice either.”

The demon surged forward, feet sliding above the ground instead of walking, and he stopped very close to Ash, so close that Ash pushed a little into the wall, the proximity making him uncomfortable.

“Such a strange human…” the demon murmured. A shadow was eating half his face, erasing the soft curves, making the smile seem nearly threatening. “This is going to be amusing.”

Ash gulped around the sudden slump in his throat. Never before he had failed an assignment so badly it threatened his life. He stared back into the demon’s dark eyes, stilling his resolve.

He wouldn’t let this demon have his soul. He was going to exorcise him, even if it was the last thing he did ever.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I don’t know if people will be interested in this kind of AU, but it came to life after a conversation with a twitter friend, so here it is anyway. 
> 
> Next chapter should come shortly since it’s already written, but I will try to keep a schedule of a chapter every week/every two weeks since I’ve completely planned the story, unless I shift to longer chapters midway


End file.
